Por la familia
by MariSeverus
Summary: Una madre hace, lo que una madre tiene que hacer... por su familia. Ella ya sabía que fallaría, desde que con Snape habló.


Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, ya saben. JK Rowling.

MariSeverus.

* * *

"Simplemente lo hice porque tenía que hacerlo"

"¿Por qué, Narcisa? ¿Por qué hiciste semejante cosa?"

"Lo hice porque lo sabía, Severus. Porque sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra él. Por eso decidí hacerlo."

_Se había dirigido junto a su hijo, a aquel callejón de mala muerte. Sin embargo, debía guardar las apariencias. No sabía cómo reaccionar. No comprendía por qué se habían empecinado con ella. Primero su marido. Luego ella y ahora su hijo. Todos estaban destinados a padecer el mismo destino. A morir en manos de su enemigo más poderoso._

_— ¡Él nunca lo logrará!_

_— ¡Claro que lo conseguirá. Es que no le das una oportunidad de probarlo! ¡De demostrar sus habilidades. Está tan ansioso por demostrarlo, que simplemente apenas y puede pensar en otra cosa— siseó Bellatrix con una sonrisa— Pero... ¡ah! Si yo tuviese hijos... ¡si yo tuviese un solo hijo! Estaría feliz de verlo servir a la causa._

_Pero ella no lo entendía. Era su único hijo. ¡Vamos su único maldito hijo y tenía que estar a merced del señor tenebroso! ¡Solo por un error que su marido...!_

_No... no debía culpar a Lucius de ello. Ella también había participado. La orden entera se les había unido. Jamás le ganarían._

_Y ahora... y ahora..._

_— No tiene oportunidad contra alguien como Dumbledore. Él... él solo fracasará y luego, luego el señor tenebroso lo matará. ¡Lo hará encarcelar, como ocurrió con Lucius!_

_— Lucius se equivocó... él..._

_— ¡No te atrevas a ensuciar el nombre de mi marido, con tus sandeces... Bella!_

_— ¡Es la verdad... Cissy! De no ser así, no habría ocurrido todo esto. Y además... ¡ir a pedirle a Snape que lo proteja! ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Él jamás haría algo así, porque trabaja para ese anciano decrépito!_

_Ella confiaba en Snape, pero había algo en lo que Bellatrix tenía razón. Severus lo haría, no su hijo. La gloría sería suya y entonces, a ellos los tildarían de cobardes. Draco sobreviviría, pero fracasaría rotundamente._

_No podría vivir con el rostro de su hijo, sumido en el odio más profundo... al saberlo. Al saber que lo que soñaba, no se volvería realidad._

"Lo hice para protegerlo."

"¡Narcisa, te has vuelto loca!"— gritó Snape— "¡Era tú propio hijo!" "Bien pude haberlo conseguido. Haberle cambiado la mentalidad"

"No, Severus. nunca habrías podido. Draco jamás habría entendido que Potter iba a terminar con todo. Jamás habría podido reponerse"

"No lo sabes"

Suspiró, apretando un pañuelo entre sus manos... abnegada en lágrimas.

"Quizá. Pero ese será mi único error. No lo será, haberlo visto morir y no haber hecho nada por él."

_Sabía que tanta obsesión terminaría por matarlo. Entró en la habitación, buscándolo. Lo había oído llorar tantas veces. Tenía miedo de que simplemente, dejara de comer. De hablar. Suspiró, con la cena entre las manos._

_Pero dejó de estar en sus manos, cuando admiró la habitación. Las paredes. Estaban llenas de papeles. Uno tras otro. Planes que no servían, ideas absurdas. Soltó un gemido y se llevó las temblorosas manos a la boca y se cubrió el llanto con ellas._

_Su hijo estaba por enloquecer. Tantas palabras. Ya ni siquiera usó papeles. Solo la pared para escribir. Se había quedado sin tinta. Chorreaba por las paredes y estaba él; arrodillado en el suelo. Sus manos llenas de tinta negra y de algo rojo, que resbalaba por su barbilla._

_— Draco... ¿Draco...? Aquí está la cena, hijo._

_— No quiero comer... mamá— su voz sonaba tan débil, abnegada también en lágrimas._

_— Pero... hijo... tienes que comer algo. Si no comes, no tendrás fuerzas para... ¡ya sabes!— dijo, mientras recogía lo que de sus manos había resbalado. Ya estaba hecho añicos..._

_— ¡Maldita sea mamá, te dije que no tengo hambre. Déjame en paz y piérdete!— dijo, respirando entrecortadamente y apoyando sus manos en la pared. ¡Tenía que levantarse y continuar!_

_De aquel grito y susto, todo volvió a caer al suelo. Soltó un gemido de terror y se llevó las manos a la boca otra vez. A llorar desconsoladamente. Cayó al suelo, desecha. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Por Merlín... ¿qué iba a hacer?_

_Se fue a su habitación. Su mente trabajaba como una máquina sin descanso. Solo tenía un plan, solo tenía una idea._

_— Perdóname... Draco... ¡perdóname!— gritó, cuando en su habitación... pensaba solo en eso— algún día me perdonarás y entenderás..._

"No tenía, ni tuve más opciones"

"Narcisa... pudiste habérmelo dicho antes. Pude haberte ayudado..."— dijo Snape, turbado. Nunca esperó semejante acto de desprendimiento.

"¿Y cómo, Severus?" "¿Cómo habrías resarcido tantos años de errores?"

Cierto.

_Caminó junto a él, buscaban el plan perfecto. Su hijo tenía un buen concepto, pero era demasiado joven para lograrlo. Así que ella haría lo imposible._

_El armario evanescente seguro funcionaría, pero el precio era muy alto. Pagó por él, había leído lo que él ansiaba como fin para ese instrumento. Aunque él mismo no se lo había contado._

_En cuanto se descuidó, se lo dijo al vendedor._

_— ¿Quiere qué... señora?_

_— Solo hazlo. Te pagaré lo que quieras. Hazlo, por favor..._

_El vendedor no la comprendía, su maquillaje negro corría de su semblante como una marca tenebrosa. La marca del dolor._

_Sí, el plan iba muy bien. Él no sospecharía nada..._

"Lo hiciste. ¿Dónde está su cuerpo?"

"No lo sé... solo lo hice"

_Subió las escaleras, con su varita en riste. Trataba de no temblar tanto, solo tenía un tiro y debía ser certero. Aspiró el aroma de su habitación, por un par de minutos. Miró sus viejos juguetes y suspiró suavemente._

_Solo un tiro._

_— Draco... la cena._

_— Vete. no tengo hambre, mamá._

_— Buen provecho._

_Una luz verde iluminó aquella habitación y su cuerpo cayó como un plomo. Lo miró en el suelo, tendido boca abajo y sin idea de nada. Sus ojos abiertos, ante la expresión de sorpresa por lo que había visto. Se inclinó para cerrar sus párpados y simular que dormía plácidamente. Lo levantó del suelo, con mucha dificultad y se sentó en la cama con él. A acunarlo, a llorar por lo deprimente que era su vida y por las muchas veces; que se había equivocado. Por todo lo que amaba de él y que jamás volvería a ver._

_A cantarle una canción de cuna. Para verlo dormir, por siempre._

_— Cuídate mucho, mi amor— susurró, besando dos de sus dedos y posándolos sobre sus labios muertos y suaves.— no olvides a mami. Tampoco a papá. Te amamos._

_Lo arrastró cuidadosamente, hasta el armario evanescente. Colocó dentro, muchos juguetes de su niñez. Muchas fotografías._

_Quién sabía hacia dónde iba. El otro armario; lo habían dispuesto en otro lugar. Desconocido para ella y para el resto._

_Solo los cuadros eran partícipes del crimen que había acometido. Y a todos ellos, los había cubierto con sábanas negras, antes de hacerlo._

_Cerró la puerta y jamás supo de él._

"Solo lo hice"

Alguien subía las escaleras, pesadamente. Parecía que estaba confundido, patidifuso. Su rostro estaba rojo de la ira y sus labio temblaban ante el miedo de lo que había escuchado. Ya era noticia. Ella lo había hecho.

"Eres una maldita asesina. ¡Maldita!"— gritó Lucius, sosteniéndola por los brazos. La mujer lloraba en silencio. Se deshacía el alma entre ellos.

"¡Lucius ya basta! Gritar y maltratarla, no te hará traer a tu hijo de vuelta"— indicó Snape, con poco aire en sus pulmones. Tratando de pensar claramente.

"¡Ella mató a mi hijo! A nuestro único y maldito hijo!"

Eso ella ya lo había dicho. Era su único y maldito hijo. Maldito; por vivir en una familia así.

"Lo hice...porque lo amaba..."

Lucius la miró, atónito.

"¿Por que lo amabas? ¡Qué amor es ese!"

"Nadie más me lo va a quitar. Solo yo misma decido cuándo vive y cuándo no. ¡Ningún extraño me arrebatará a mi hijo"

"Pues ¡mírate! Te convertiste en toda una extraña y te lo arrebataste tú misma"

Sí, el miedo nos hacía ser todo menos nosotros. La soltó súbitamente en la silla y deliberadamente, alzó su mano para abofetearla. Pero Severus se interpuso y desistió. Perdió las energías para hacerlo. ¿Qué iba a ganar con eso?

Era su único hijo. Y ahora, ya no era nada. Solo un cadáver flotante en alguna parte del universo. Salir de la cárcel, solo le hacía desear volver a ella.

Y solo por el hecho de oír a su señor, burlándose de ese asunto. Severus terminó la tarea sí, pero Voldemort tenía ya lo que quería.

La humillación de la familia Malfoy. La muerte y por supuesto.

El pago de las culpas.

"Lo hice porque... solo yo sé donde estará. Para cuando quiera volver a encontrarme con él. Cuando ya todo termine"

Y al escuchar aquello, Potter confirmaba dos cosas que jamás sospechó.

Draco siempre fue una persona infeliz e incomprendida. Por más justa que fuera su paga, eso no le hacía merecedor de aquel castigo cruel.

Y fue entonces cuando comprendió que sus sentimientos de venganza... solo eran sentimientos vagos. Otros sentimientos vinieron a cubrir su corazón.

Sentimientos de arrepentimiento por haber visto tan triste final y no haberse dado cuenta de muchas cosas que eran obvias.


End file.
